


My crush has a crush on me

by FairLight4U



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, and guess what? i did, and he finds out everything, and he never confesses to me, and he wants me to do that, and he's my boss, based on a true story(no it's not), help!my crush has a crush on me!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairLight4U/pseuds/FairLight4U
Summary: I'm working in Wakanda Corp as an intern secretary. And T'Challa is my boss. I mean, my boss' boss.And yes, of course, I have a crush on him.I mean, come on, he's HOT!!But I didn't want to confess to him or whatever because we could never be together. I mean, how could this even happen in real life?Well...It does happen.
Relationships: T'Challa (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My crush has a crush on me

1L

开个新账号，做个私密记录贴，应该不会有人发现吧。

怎么说呢？

我暗恋我老板的老板很久了。

从第一天进公司在茶水间门口撞到他，把咖啡洒在了我两个月工资都赔不起的高定西装上的那一刻起，我就决定，卖身还债。

不，我开玩笑的。

我老板的老板有的是钱，据我的老板说，他的办公室里挂着一整个大衣柜的高定西装，根本不在乎这一件。

看？我根本没有卖身还债的机会。

不过说真的，他真的好帅，好高，好性感，呜呜，这就是传说中的总裁大人吗！

2L

今天开会，老板让我准备会议室，也不知道总裁大人喜欢什么样的风格，不过看他一副高冷的样子，应该喜欢极简风，我只放了必要的用具和水，也不知道总裁大人满意不满意。

不过看老板刚刚的表情，就算不是很好，至少也没有挨骂吧。

3L

诶？老板说我做的不错？还说总裁大人很喜欢？

可是他刚才进办公室的时候看都没看我一眼……emmmmm，大概不知道这次会议室是我准备的吧，呜呜，委屈。

想得到男神一个眼神好难呀唉。

4L

今天工作又没做完，下班前十分钟老板突然给我丢来一大堆文件……呜呜，我就是个实习生，不是说实习生端茶送水打印文件就好了嘛？这么一大摞，我抱都抱不动啊呜呜。

老板和男朋友约会去了，秘书室其他人也差不多回家了。

唉，单身狗没人权。

不过总裁的办公室好像也亮着灯？

加班瞬间有了动力。

5L

刚刚给总裁送了一杯黑咖啡，他连头也没抬呜呜。

唉算了，男神刚刚说了一句谢谢，我已经心满意足了。

唉，舔狗什么时候能舔到应有尽有啊……

唉，老妈说我实习这几天叹气比前22年加起来都多，再唉声叹气要长皱纹了。

没有追到男神之前，不能长皱纹！

加油啊！Fighting！

6L

今天也是和总裁一起加班的一天。

要不是知道老板是去和男朋友看电影，我都要感谢她给我这么多和总裁见面的机会了。

刚刚去给总裁送整理好的文件，临出门的时候他夸了我一句整理得不错。

嘻嘻，四舍五入就是对我表白了！

7L

今！天！总！裁！进！办！公！室！的！时！候！冲！我！点！头！了！

他！是不是！喜欢！我！！！！！！！！！

8L

今天上班差点迟到，跑着去收拾会议室的时候被总裁撞到了，呜呜，我还以为他要骂我工作太迟，结果他递给了我一瓶水还有一包纸巾。

呜呜！男神太暖了我要埋他胸口哭唧唧！！

9L

今天给男神送了两次咖啡，他第三次喊我的时候被我拒绝了。

咖啡喝太多好像不太好。

我大概是脑子坏掉了，男神会不会炒了我啊呜呜。

10L

怎么办怎么办怎么办？！我老板休假了，下周有个晚宴，秘书室其他人都有事情，难道要我这个实习生加班吗？！

我这辈子第一次参加晚宴啊！！

穿什么好看？！

11L

昨天晚宴还真是让我去……

头好疼啊，第一次知道我酒精过敏，幸好就喝了一小口，要不然等不到晚宴结束小命就交代了。

老妈说是一个很帅很高的男人送我去医院，又给她打了电话，最后还把我们两个一起送回家的。

我说我不记得了。

然后老妈说，就是我手机屏幕上那个男人。

呜呜，美梦成真，男神成了我的救命恩人，我要怎么报恩？

给男神暖被窝怎么样？！

12L

等等！

如果我妈看见了我的屏保……

那是不是……

那我偷拍男神的事情……

他不会把我当变态吧呜呜

13L

诶？！

桌上的咖啡不知道谁送的，同事都说他们来的时候就看见了。

如果不是秘书室的人放的，难道……

难道是男神来的时候……？

隔壁姐姐说男神今天来的超级早，难道真的是他？！

啊啊啊四舍五入就是表白！！是表白！！

14L

今天东西早早做完，好无聊。

男神出去开会了，一整天不回来。

独守空房啊~

15L

今天桌子上又有一杯咖啡。

什么时候实习生也有这个待遇了？

是哪个暗恋姐？！姐不喝黑咖啡！只喝拿铁啊！！！

16L

诶今天竟然成了拿铁？

是谁暗恋姐？！

快把你装在我脑子里的监视器拿走！

17L

男神今天加班到好晚啊，秘书室都走了，只有我这个年度好员工陪着他啦~

又不给升职加薪，也不给亲亲抱抱，我好亏啊！

18L

我说怎么半天没动静， 男神大概是太累了，趴在桌子上睡着了。

偷偷给他换了杯温水，盖了件衣服，嘻嘻。

男神睡着之后好可爱啊毫无攻击性，太可爱了好想捏捏小脸！

但是不敢。

19L

男神昨天一晚没回家。

今天早上没有咖啡喝，难道真是他送的？

20L

我笨死了我工作出了错我好笨怎么办怎么办怎么办！

男神会不会嫌弃我笨啊呜呜

21L

天呐他把问题轻松解决了哇哇哇哇哇！

太帅了8！这是什么逆天的男人魅力！

想抱抱，想亲亲，想睡，想哄他睡觉然后给他做爱心早餐！！

22L

555

我在公司健身房撞到男神了！

天呀这个身材没有几年练不出来吧？！

这个肌肉这个背影呜呜我要给他洗澡擦背啊呜呜

23L

今天好无聊，男神一天没有理我。

有什么理由能闯进总裁办公室还不被赶出来炒鱿鱼？

24L

靠！

对不起我要爆粗口！

靠！

今天第三次穿高跟鞋，又双叒叕把脚磨破了，然后……

我跳着进电梯的时候正好碰见总裁下楼，然后……

他把我抱去办公室的呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！

这是什么总裁小说剧情！！！

我的小心脏要跳出来了！！！

这个剧情，别误会，我不是沉迷总裁小说的人。

接下来是不是要互相表白然后公开恋情又被他父母反对于是开始虐恋最后皆大欢喜结婚生子白头偕老！

是！！！不！！！是！！！

25L

他不理我了。

今天一眼都没有看我。

下班前我想跟他说声再见，但是他好像在打电话，好像是个女孩子，叫苏睿。

啊，男神有主了，请问是直接哭还是……

26L

他今天瞄了我2次。

第一次是我一口气给他送了五杯咖啡，第二次是我抱着一大摞文件撞开他办公室的门。

一句话也没说。

算了，反正他已经有主了。

妈妈，我想谈个恋爱为什么这么难啊？

哦对，我要把屏保换了。

27L

诶？

诶？？

诶？？？昨天下班回家的时候他和我一起下楼，好像有话想跟我说，但是不知道为什么没有说。

然后刚到楼下就下雨了。

他说要送我回家。

他车里有一股淡淡的香味，和他身上的香味一样。

我让他进我家坐坐，他没上来。

我看起来像是要对他做什么坏事的样子吗？我知道他有主了啊，我光看看不动手还不行吗？！

28L

我实习期快结束了诶，要回学校上课了。

办公室的姐姐哥哥们说希望我毕业以后还能回来上班。

唉……哭得妆花了，我去补个妆，回来之后此贴终结。

我又双叒叕一次无果的暗恋啊……

29L

来我办公室一趟。

30L

？？？？？？？？？？

靠？？？？？？？

楼上你谁？！为什么用我的账号盖楼？！

为什么办公室人看我的眼神这么奇怪？

31L

来我办公室。

32L

你谁？！？！？！

靠！！！

总裁大人出来干嘛？

靠！

我在秘书室众人注视下被总裁拉进了办公室呜呜……

暗恋他的事情被当事人知道了，怎么办？！哪里有地缝可以钻吗？？

但是！

虽然暗恋输了，但是气势不能输！

“你凭什么偷看我电脑！”

“上班时间，公司电脑，你忘了关屏幕。”

“那也不是你偷看我电脑的理由！”

“好，我道歉。”

“诶诶？”

“该你了。”

“我什么？”

“卖身还债、暖被窝、亲亲抱抱、做爱心早餐、洗澡擦背……”

“停！！！”

“说到做到，我拍照了。”

？？？

谁来解释一下？

“诶你这个有妇之夫你想干嘛？！”

“苏睿是我妹妹。”

“……妹妹？真的假的？可是……”

“嗯？”

“你是总裁，我是在校学生，地位和年龄好像差距都有点大……”

“帖子里说得热闹，现在反而顾虑多了？”

“我是想事情比较周全。”

“给你三秒钟，好好考虑。”

“才三秒？！这哪够？！”

“3.”

“不是……”

“2.”

“你等……”

“1.”

“好我同意！”

男神拍了拍我的头顶。

“你可以回去收拾东西了，晚上我送你回家。”

33L

男神到手。

此贴完结。

今晚删除。

34L

不许删。

35L

靠！特查拉你什么时候又登录我的账号了？！


End file.
